Cache-Cache
by Vronik
Summary: Une pause pipi normalement ça ne risque rien... sauf que dans certain cas les petites envies cause de grands soucis.


**_Salutation à tous,_**

 ** _Voici un opus un peu spécial. Vous allez vite comprendre de quoi il retourne et j'espère que vous me laisserez un avis après votre lecture. Ça m'aidera pour la suite._**

 ** _A toute._**

 ** _PS : Les personnages sont tous issus de l'imagination de Stéphanie Meyer._**

* * *

 **L'enfant sauvage**

* * *

_ Maman, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit !

_ Nessie, nous arrivons dans trente minutes à peine.

_ Mais j'ai vraiment, très, très envie.

_ Tu ne préfères pas attendre d'être chez papi et mamie ?

_ Han, han, j'ai trop envie.

_ Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à la station-service ?

_ J'avais pas envie à la station-service.

_ D'accord, je m'arrête mais reste là où je peux te voir.

_ Mais si quelqu'un passe ?

_ Nessie ! Il n'y a jamais personne qui passe alors soit tu restes là où je peux te voir, soit tu attends d'être chez tes grands-parents!

_ Je descends !

_ Bien. Allez, tu peux y aller.

…

_ Là, stop ! Là c'est bon ma chérie.

_ D'accooooord.

…

_ Eh!

_ Oui ? Nessie ?

_ Viens.

_ Nessie ?

_ Maman, il est là-bas !

_ Nessie ? Nessie qui est là-bas ? Attends-moi, maman arrive. Nessie ? Renesmée ?! Rapproche-toi, je ne te vois plus. Renesmée répond moi ! On jouera à cache-cache plus tard ma chérie mais pas maintenant.

…

_ Renesmée ! Tu reviens ici tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, tout à l'heure ! RENESMEEEEEE ! Oh mon Dieu, Nessie s'il te plait réponds moi. RENESMEE ! RENESMEEEEEEEEE ! Oh non s'il vous plait, ne me dites-moi que pas que…

…

_ RENESMEEEEEEEEEEEE ! RENESMEEEEEEEEEE. Oh non Seigneur, non, je… je dois appeler Edward, non, non pas Edward, Carlisle !

_ …

_ Répondez, répondez…

_ Oui, allo ?

_ Carlisle c'est Bella. Je suis sur la route de la Corniche. Renesmée est descendue de voiture faire pipi et je l'ai perdu de vue. Elle ne répond pas quand je l'appelle, je ne… je ne la vois nulle part. Mon Dieu ! Je… je

_ Calmes toi Bella, calmes toi. Continue de l'appeler et ne t'éloigne pas trop de la voiture, on ne sait jamais. J'arrive tout de suite. A combien es-tu de la maison ?

_ A une demi-heure, je pense. Oh mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais due la laisser descendre.

_ J'arrive Bella, reste calme et continue de l'appeler.

_ Oui, ok, oui pas de problème. Carlisle faites vite s'il vous plait.

* * *

_ Eh ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? T'es tout seul ? Eeeeeh répond moi. Pourquoi tu cours ? Ma maman dit toujours que les enfants ne doivent pas rester seuls dans la forêt. Tu es un enfant toi aussi alors où sont tes parents ?

…

_ Mais arrêtes de courir. Ma maman est là-bas, tu veux venir ? Tu ne seras plus tout seul comme ça.

…

_ Tu cours vite toi. Coucou, moi c'est Renesmée mais mes amis m'appellent Nessie. Et toi c'est comment ?

_ …

_ Tu connais pas ton nom ?

_ …

_ Non ? C'est bizarre, tout le monde à un nom. Ah ah, ça chatouille. Arrêtes, ça chatouille quand tu touches mon cou comme ça. Eeeeh, non ne t'inquiète pas, restes. Ce n'est pas grave si tu me chatouilles… Tu ne parles pas beaucoup. Tu as oublié comment on fait ?

_...

_ Tes vêtements sont tout sales et déchirés. Et puis tu as plein de terre sur toi. Ma maman n'aime pas quand je joue dans la terre. Si elle nous voyait assis là, elle nous obligerait à aller prendre un bain. Tu sais ce que c'est un bain ? Et puis tu aurais aussi droit à un shampoing qui pique les yeux, tes cheveux ont des feuilles et de la terre.

_...

_ Mais pourquoi t'es tout seul ici. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? On va chez papi Carlisle et mamie Esmée pour le week-end. Papa va venir demain aussi. Il s'appelle Edward et ma maman c'est Isabella mais elle préfère Bella. C'est comment le nom de ton papa et ta maman ?

_ Ma…. man

_ Oui, c'est quoi son nom.

_ Ma… man, ma… maman ?

_ Oui, où est-ce qu'elle est ta maman ?

_...

_ Là-bas ? Ta maison est là-bas. Tu veux y aller ? Mais ma maman va s'inquiéter si je t'accompagne. Je me suis éloignée plus qu'il fallait de la voiture. Je crois que je ne peux pas aller avec toi. Mais si tu viens avec moi, on pourra te déposer chez toi ! Ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

_ Ma…man

_ Oui, tu viens avec moi et après on te dépose chez ta maman. Tu sais où elle habite en voiture ? Oui par-là, mais ça c'est à pied. En voiture, tu connais ?

_...

_ Non, ne me tire pas. Je ne peux pas venir…. Eh tu pleures ? Mais non, faut pas pleurer. Regarde, je te prête mon mouchoir. Tu vois tu fais comme ça pour essuyer tes larmes. Et puis ça enlève un peu la terre. Tu sais quoi ? Je t'accompagne voir ta maman et après c'est elle qui me déposera chez moi. Tout le monde connait mon papi, papa le dit souvent, donc normalement ta maman aussi le connait. D'accord ? Mais donne-moi la main, comme ça on reste ensemble. Maman me donne toujours la main quand on marche en forêt. Oui, comme ça.

_ Maman ?

_ Oui, on va voir ta maman.

* * *

_ Bella ? Bella ?!

_ Carlisle, je suis là ! Je suis là.

_ Toujours rien ?

_ Non, je ne comprends pas. Elle était là et puis tout à coup, elle a dit quelque chose et s'est éloignée. Oh mon Dieu…

_ Non, Bella, non, calme toi. Ça va aller. J'ai appelé du monde, on va organiser une battue.

_ Une battue ?! Mon Dieu Carlisle, elle était là, et puis tout à coup...

_ Bella on ne sait jamais. Cette forêt est très dense. A plusieurs nous aurons plus de chance. Esmée est restée à la maison au cas où quelqu'un appellerait ou l'aurait retrouvé. Non, ne fait pas cette tête c'est nécessaire et Nessie connait nos numéros par cœur. Ah, j'entends les voitures.

…

_ Tout le monde est ok ? D'accord. Elle doit être dans un périmètre de… soit 45 min de marche à pieds pour un adulte. Nous avons vu large alors soyons minutieux, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

_ Bella, nous allons appeler Edward et ensuite nous mettre en route.

_ Carlisle, si jamais elle…

_ Non, non, ne penses pas à ça. Appelons Edward et ensuite allons-y.

* * *

_ C'est encore loin chez toi ? Il commence à faire sombre et je n'aime pas la forêt la nuit. J'ai fait une fois du camping avec tonton Jasper et tatie Alice et j'ai eu peur toute la nuit. Tatie Alice m'a raconté des histoires et après j'ai dormi dans son sac de couchage mais j'avais quand même un peu peur. Tu me tiens bien la main, d'accord ?

_ D'a… ccord ?

_ Oui, d'accord. Ça veut dire « Oui ».

_ Oui ?

_ Tu vois que tu parles. T'avais un peu oublié c'est tout. Et ton prénom, tu te souviens de ton prénom ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ah, ah, non ça c'est pas un prénom. C'est pour dire qu'on est d'accord.

_ D'accord ?

_ Ah, ah, ah. T'es trop drôle toi. J'aime bien quand tu souris.

_...

_ Sourire. Sourire c'est comme ça, comme tu viens de faire. Là comme cha ! Là on chouri.

…

_ On est arrivé ? C'est là-haut ta maison ? Et ta maman elle est où ?

_ Maman.

_ Là ? En bas ? Oui, attend j'arrive, ça glisse. Mais pourquoi ta maman est en bas si ta maison est de l'autre côté?

…

_ Oooh ! Mais ta voiture est cassée ! Et il y a tout plein de terre et de feuille. Elle est tombée là comment ? Et personne n'est venu te chercher ? Mais tu aurais dû me dire que ta voiture était cassée parce que maintenant, on ne peut pas rentrer et je ne connais pas le chemin. Attends ! Attends-moi, j'ai peur !

_ Maman.

_ Le tas de feuille c'est ta maman ? Mais c'est pas une maman, un tas de …. Non, non laisse, laisse ! C'est ta maman en-dessous ? Mais… mais… non, je ne veux pas toucher ! Je ne veux pas regarder, je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Pourquoi tu es là tout seul et pourquoi ta maman est cachée sous des feuilles ? Je veux rentrer chez moi, je ne veux pas rester ici, j'ai peur et ma maman me manque. S'il te plait, viens, viens, on part.

_ Maman ?

_ Non, non, elle n'est plus là ta maman. Elle est partie. Il ne faut pas rester ici c'est dangereux.

_ Partie ?

_ Oui, partie. Viens, viens, on s'en va. Il faut trouver un endroit et attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher. Mon papa et ma maman vont venir j'en suis sûre. On va vers ta maison, vers là où tu dors. Comme ça regarde, dormir. Comme ça.

_ Dormir ?

_ Oui, dormir. Par-là ? Par-là, tu es sur ?

_ Dormir.

_ Ok, mais on reste ensemble.

* * *

_ Toujours rien les gars ?

_ Non toujours rien. Faut dire que c'est une sacrée forêt, perdre une gamine là d'dans c'est comme perdre…

_ La ferme Hank !

_ Oh ! Excusez-moi, je…

_ T'es vraiment débile parfois !

_ Mais quoi ? Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était là.

_ Ouais, bon laisse tomber. On y retourne.

_ Ouais mais n'empêche que j'ai raison… pauv'petite.

* * *

_ C'est ici que tu habites ?

_ …

_ C'est à toi ça. C'est joli toutes ces plumes. A quoi ça sert ?

_...

_ Là, tu veux que je me mette là ? Et toi ? On peut partager, si on se serre. En plus j'ai un gilet mais pas toi. S'il fait froid ce sera mieux qu'on soit tous les deux. Tu vois, on se met comme ça. On va attendre, je suis sure qu'on va venir nous chercher. Oh et tien, regardes. J'ai une montre qui fait de la lumière. C'est mon tonton Emmet qui me l'a acheté. On fait toujours des trucs rigolos -et parfois des bêtises mais faut pas le dire- avec tonton Emmet.

_ Rigolo.

_ Oui. Tien tu fais comme ça. C'est mieux avec une petite lumière. On va rester tous les deux ensemble, d'accord ?

_ D'accord.

* * *

_ BELLA !

_ EDWARD ! Oh mon Dieu Edward. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, je l'ai perdu de vue une minute et elle n'était plus là. Mon Dieu…. Edward si jamais….

_ Bella, je t'interdis de penser ça ! Il en est hors de question, tu m'entends ? Regardes moi, notre fille est là et nous allons la retrouver c'est tout. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais on la trouvera. Viens là, calme toi, on va la retrouver, je te le promets, on va retrouver Renesmée.

* * *

_ De nouvelles personnes viennent d'arriver chef. Pour l'hélico, il est prêt à partir à la première heure demain matin. Pour ce soir la seule chose à faire c'est de se relayer par groupe de deux. Que tout le monde prenne les lampes Newton, elles portent plus loin. La température va chuter de plus en plus et ça fait maintenant 4h que la petite est quelque part dans cette forêt. Trouvez là !

_ OUAIS !

_ C'est parti.

* * *

_ Hey ! Tu dors ? J'ai faim. Tu as quelque chose à manger dans ta cachette?

_ …

_ Manger. Tu vois comme ça, manger.

_ Oui.

_ Oui ? Oh tu l'as bien utilisé ! C'est super. Et qu'est-ce que c'est. Des fruits ? On dirait des framboises. J'aime bien les framboises. Hummm c'est bon. Tu en as beaucoup en plus. Merci. C'est dommage que tu ne te souviennes pas de ton nom ou de tous les mots… ah mais on peut apprendre ! Par exemple ça ce sont des framboises. Répètes après moi : fram-boi-ses.

_ Fam-boi-ses

_ FRAM-boi-ses.

_ Fram-boi-ses.

_ Oui, c'est ça framboise.

_ Framboise.

_ Humm et ça c'est une feui-lle.

_ Feui-lle.

_ Feuille. Framboise ici, feuille là.

_ Framboise, feuille !

_ Ahh ah tu apprends vite.

_ Fille.

_ Quoi ? Qu''est ce que tu as dit ?

_ Fille.

_ Oui, oui, c'est ça. Je suis une fille et toi un garçon.

_ Garçon ? Garçon. Bon garçon Ja… cob.

_ Bon garçon Jacob ? Jacob c'est ton nom ? C'est toi, c'est ça ?

_ Jacob…

_ Eh ne sois pas triste, c'est bien si tu t'en souviens. Moi c'est Renesmée, bonjour Jacob.

_ Jacob. Renes… Renes

_ Mée. Renesmée… ou Nessie.

_ Nessie ?

_ Oui c'est plus facile Nessie. Jacob, Nessie. Nessie et Jacob.

_ Merci pour les framboises Jacob. On va dormir un peu d'accord. Demain on pourra sortir et trouver mes parents. Bonne nuit.

_ Nessie, Jacob.

_ Oui, Nessie et Jacob. C'est nous deux.

* * *

_ Ont-ils dormis ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Il voulait tous les deux y aller mais on a dû leur faire comprendre que même si c'était dur ils devaient attendre ici. Si on la retrouve ce ne sera pas le moment de partir à leur recherche.

_ Chéri. Elle est si jeune.

_ Oui, je sais et chaque minute compte.

_ On ne la laissera pas là, hein ? Promet moi que quoi qu'il se passe, on ne laissera pas là-bas.

_ Je te le promets mon amour. J'y retourne. Essaye de te reposer un peu si tu y arrives.

_ Oh ! Peine perdu mais Rosalie est là. Nous allons vous attendre ensemble.

_ D'accord. A plus tard.

_ A plus tard.

* * *

_ L'hélico décolle dans dix minutes. Il va faire des rotations au-dessus de notre position de plus en plus large pour nous aider dans nos recherches. C'est une chance que ses vêtements soit de couleur claire.

_ Quatrième équipe c'est parti. Faites attention à vous.

* * *

_ La quatrième équipe vient de partir.

_ Le jour se lève Edward. Notre fille vient de passer toute une nuit seule dans les bois. Elle n'avait déjà pas apprécié son excursion avec Alice et Jazz.

_ Elle était rentrée en décrétant que les chamallow devant la télé c'était bien aussi.

_ Comment-a-t-elle pu aller aussi loin en si peu de temps ?

_ Elle doit être emmitouflée quelque part et on sera passée à côté d'elle sans la voir. Avec le jour qui se lève, se sera plus facile.

_ Comment fais-tu Edward ? Je suis si terrifiée à l'idée de la perdre. Je me sens tellement responsable. Comment une telle chose a pu arriver… et si vite ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je n'irai nulle part sans ma fille.

* * *

_ Coucou Jacob. Tu as bien dormi ? Moi oui, tu es tout chaud et puis je n'avais pas peur avec toi. Je le dirai à tonton Jasper, il sera content.

_ …

_ Tu sais Jacob, dans les films parfois on retrouve les gens perdu parce qu'ils écrivent en gros sur la plage ou parce qu'ils font un feu. Avec oncle Emmet, on regarde beaucoup de films et ça arrive parfois, c'est vrai.

_ Film ?

_ Oui, des images à la télé ou au cinéma. On n'a pas de plage pour écrire mais on peut peut-être faire un feu ? Elle fume ta maman ? Dans la voiture il y a peut-être un briquet. Mamie dit toujours à tatie Rosalie qu'elle finira par mettre le feu chez elle avec ses cigarettes. Tu veux qu'on aille voir ? Allez viens, on va chercher ce qu'il y a dans la voiture.

* * *

_ Base ici Forks II, Base ici Forks II.

_ Bien reçu Forks II, à vous.

_ Nous élargissons le périmètre de 5 km, à vous.

_ Accordé Forks II. En bas le périmètre a aussi été élargi. Rapport dans dix minutes, à vous.

_ Bien reçu.

* * *

_ Base ici Forks II, base ici Forks II.

_ A vous Forks II.

_ Départ de feu dans la zone 45. A vous.

_ Je préviens les équipes au sol. Etendu Fork II ? A vous.

_ Départ minimes, localisé sur quelques mètres 23° Ouest pour 15° Sud. A vous.

_ OK, merci Forks II.

* * *

_ Alors ça vient d'où ?

_ Un peu en contrebas.

_ C'est dans la zone de recherche de la gamine ?

_ Non, ils sont plus à l'Est.

_ Ok. Restez prudent.

* * *

_ Ça fait beaucoup de fumé quand même. Ça pique les yeux. Viens on recule un peu.

_...

_ Quoi ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ? Il y a quelqu'un là-bas ? Viens, on va voir. Non, non il faut aller voir ce sont peut-être mes parents. Donne-moi la main, on va rester ensemble.

_ Jacob et Nessie.

_ Oui, Jacob et Nessie.

* * *

_ C'est bien une petite fille qu'ils recherchent en bas, non ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que là, ils sont deux.

* * *

_ Ils l'ont retrouvé !

_ Quoi ?! Ils l'ont retrouvé ?! Oh mon Dieu Carlisle c'est bien vrai ?

_ Oui, Bella. Des pompiers dégagés sur un incendie. Venez, on part à l'hôpital.

_ L'hôpital ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, c'est normal. Allons-y, les autres sont en route aussi.

* * *

_ M. et Mme Cullen. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait. Rassurez-vous, nous attendons encore les résultats des prises de sang mais à première vue votre fille va très bien, légèrement déshydratée mais c'est tout.

_ Comment est-ce possible. Il a fait si froid cette nuit.

_ Elle n'était pas seule madame.

_ Pas seule ?

_ Un petit garçon était avec elle. Un dénommé Jacob, nous recherchons sa famille.

* * *

 ** _Le lendemain…_**

_ Et c'est comme ça qu'elle a pensé à allumer ce feu ?

_ Ça c'est ma nièce.

_ Emmet, ne l'encourage pas.

_ Maman, elle a été retrouvée grâce à ça. On ne la cherchait même pas au bon endroit.

_ Mais comment-a-t-elle pu autant dévier ?

_ Ça ma chérie, on ne le saura sans doute jamais.

_ Nessie dit avoir beaucoup couru et grimper.

_ Oui mais Alice, quand même.

_ Et ce petit garçon. Est-ce qu'on en sait plus sur lui ?

_ Non. Ils consultent tous les avis de recherches des derniers mois sur la région.

_ En tout cas, si c'est bien à cause de lui qu'elle s'est éloignée, c'est aussi grâce à lui qu'elle a tenu toute une nuit en pleine forêt.

_ Elle m'a demandé de tout raconter à Jasper pour qu'il sache qu'elle n'avait presque plus peur.

_ Nessie est bien trop sociable. Ca la perdra un jour.

_ Allons, allons Edward, elle est jeune et je suis certain que cette petite aventure lui servira de leçon.

_ Que Dieu t'entende Carlisle. Bon, je vais voir si elle s'est endormie et je vais me coucher aussi. Bonne nuit à tous et merci d'être là.

_ Bonne nuit Bella, c'est normal. Tu viens Emmet ?

_ J'arrive bébé. Bonne nuit papa, maman, Ed.

_ Et moi ?

_ Ah t'étais là, toi ? Dis donc Alice, tu n'es pas sensé grandir comme tout le monde ? Dis-nous la vérité maintenant qu'il y a prescription : tu as été adoptée ?

_ Je ne répondrais même pas à ça. Je vais voir ma nièce et je rentre chez moi. Bon courage Rose.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude avec ton frère. Carlisle, Esmée à demain. Vas te reposer Edward, tu en as besoin toi aussi.

_ Merci Rose. A demain.

* * *

 ** _Trois mois plus tard…_**

_ On devrait l'y emmener, tu as raison.

_ Je croyais que tu étais contre cette idée ?

_ Oui mais ça va faire trois mois et elle n'est plus la même. Au début, je pensais que c'était juste un contrecoup de sa disparition mais il y a autre chose.

_ Ce petit garçon lui manque et elle s'inquiète pour lui.

_ C'est ce que je constate. Comment-a-t-elle pu s'attacher aussi vite ?

_ C'est peut-être dû à ce qu'ils ont traversé ensemble Edward, comment savoir ?

_ Peut-être…

_ Je vais appeler Monsieur Black et nous conviendrons d'une date.

_ Oui, et puis si ça n'améliore pas les choses, nous aviserons.

* * *

_ Nessie ma chérie, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Nous allons chez tes grands-parents demain.

_ Ah.

_ Tu n'es pas contente ?

_ Si mais…

_Mais quoi ?

_ Est-ce qu'on verra aussi Jacob ? La dernière fois vous avez dit non.

_ Ça c'était la dernière fois. J'ai appelé le papa de Jacob pour lui demander s'il était d'accord pour que tu passes du temps avec son fils et i Il a dit oui.

_ C'EST VRAI !? Waouh, je t'aime maman !

_ Oh oh du calme ma chérie, du calme. Allez au lit maintenant, demain nous partiront tôt.

_ D'accord, bonne nuit maman.

* * *

_ Monsieur Black ?

_ Oui, bonjour. Monsieur et Madame Cullen, je présume. Entrez je vous en prie. Et toi, tu dois être Renesmée ?

_ Oui, bonjour monsieur. Jacob est là ?

_ Nessie !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce n'est pas poli.

_ Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Jacob aussi ne tient plus en place depuis qu'il sait qu'elle va venir le voir. Entrez, asseyez-vous. Jacob ? Jacob, tu as de la visite mon grand.

…

_ Jacob !

_ Nessie !

_ Je suis contente de te voir ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter tu sais. Tu aimes bien ta nouvelle école ? Maman m'a dit que tu avais dû changer de maison.

_ Oui, je l'aime bien. Je me suis fait des amis aussi. Tu veux venir dans ma chambre ? J'ai fait quelque chose pour toi.

…

_ Eh bien, eh bien, je dois m'inquiéter ou pas ?

_ Edward, ils ont huit ans à peine.

_ Oui, sauf que certains enfants sont très précoces.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon fils ne fera rien à votre fille. Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

_ Quoi ? Non bien sûr je plaisantais, je ne sous entendais rien de sérieux.

_ J'imagine bien. En tout cas, j'ai été très heureux de votre appel. Jacob me parle beaucoup de votre fille et quand il apprit qu'elle devait venir, c'était noël en avance.

_ Pareil de notre côté. Elle n'a fait sa première nuit complète depuis l'incident qu'hier après avoir appris la nouvelle.

_ Jacob ne dors pas beaucoup non plus et fais beaucoup de cauchemars. Il reste très peu loquace même s'il y a de l'amélioration.

_ Ce qu'il a vécu est terrible.

_ Oui, ma femme… elle, elle… pardonnez-moi…

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de revenir sur le sujet si…

_ Non, non, ça va aller. C'est que… d'imaginer Jacob seul dans cette forêt sans personne à sa recherche. Ma femme m'a annoncé qu'elle me quittait et qu'elle prenait Jacob avec elle du jour au lendemain. J'avais à peine saisi le sens de sa phrase qu'elle était déjà installée derrière le volant de notre voiture, mon fils attaché à l'arrière… Depuis mon accident et la perte de mon travail, les choses allaient de mal en pis entre nous mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle m'abandonnerait comme ça… Coincé chez moi dans ce fauteuil, tout ce que j'attendais c'était qu'elle me contacte, que l'on puisse parler de cette décision, de Jacob… mais rien ne venait. Pendant des jours, j'ai pensé qu'elle était arrivée à l'autre bout du pays alors qu'en vérité mon fils était à peine à quelques kilomètres de moi, à veiller sur le corps sans vie de sa mère.

_ C'est horrible, je peux à peine imaginer ce à quoi vous avez dû penser quand on vous à contacter.

_ Oh à tout et rien en même temps. J'ai cru à un canular, puis la colère, l'impuissance, la peur ont suivi… Je ne souhaiterai pas ça à mon pire ennemi.

_ Jacob est suivi par quelqu'un ?

_ Oui. Les médecins me l'ont vivement conseillé et votre père m'a recommandé quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Il le voit régulièrement et les progrès sont là.

_ Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais les voir. Je n'entends rien et à cet âge-là ce n'est généralement pas bon signe.

_ Vous avez tout à fait raison Madame Cullen…

_ Bella.

_ Bella. C'est la première chambre à gauche.

…

_ Vous devriez venir voir ça.

…

_ Ils sont endormis ?

_ Oui. Ne sont-ils pas mignons comme ça ?

_ Ah, ah. Je retire ce que j'ai dit Monsieur Cullen, vous avez peut-être du souci à vous faire.

_ Mais pourquoi sous le bureau et dans le même pull ?

_ Tu leur demanderas à leur réveil.

_ Ah parce que tu comptes les laisser dormir comme ça ?

_ Ils dorment Edward ! Alors oui. Allez viens.

* * *

 ** _Cinq ans plus tard…_**

_ Esmée, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu au bord de la rivière ?

_ Quand ?

_ Là, à l'instant.

_ Renesmée, je suppose. Jacob vient de passer la prendre.

_ Exactement.

_ Et ? … Ça n'a rien de nouveau ça Carlisle.

_ La nouveauté c'est qu'il partageait plus qu'un pull cette fois.

_ Oh, mon Dieu, c'est adorable.

_ Ah ah ah, Edward va pendre dix ans !

_ Ne te moque pas de ton fils.

_ C'est lui qui va avoir besoin d'un attrape-rêves maintenant !

_ Ah ah ah… Nessie lui prêtera un des siens.

* * *

 ** _Dix ans plus tard…_**

_ Ness ! Grouilles toi !

_ J'arrive, j'arrive.

_ Il t'en faut du temps pour t'habiller aujourd'hui.

_ Pas plus que d'hab'. Eh ! Arrête de jouer avec ça, c'est fragile.

_ Je t'en achèterai un autre s'il faut.

_ Non, il est unique et fait main spécialement pour moi.

_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi t'as besoin d'un attrape-rêves.

_ Je faisais des cauchemars à une époque.

_ Et ça c'est fini grâce à ça ?

_ Plus ou moins et… mais arrêtes de toucher !

_ Ok, ok ! Bon on y va ? J'ai faim et les cours commencent dans moins d'une heure.

_ Jane, il ne te faut pas une heure pour manger.

_ Pour manger, non mais pour avoir le numéro du gars qui sert à la cafète, si.

_ Alec c'est fini ?

_ Ouais. Là c'est Démétri qui m'intéresse.

_ J'te jure.

_ Tu peux parler toi, tout le monde ne sort pas avec un mannequin pour sous-vêtements pour homme.

_ Jacob, n'est pas mannequin !

_ Eh bien, vu le corps qu'il a, il devrait ! … Au lieu de tricoter des attrapes-rêves !

_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas toucher à ça, attends tu vas voir !

* * *

 ** _Au même instant…_**

_ Dépêchez-vous les gars. J'ai un train à prendre.

_ Oh ça va Jacob, ton train est dans plus d'une heure.

_ Quil ! Dis à Embry de se bouger sinon je le laisse là.

_ Tu ferais ça à ton meilleur pote ?

_ Pour être certain d'avoir le train qui me mènera jusqu'à ma femme ? Oui !

_ Ness et toi, c'est juste pas possible.

_ Quil, on parle de Claire ?

_ Détournement de mineur, cousin !

_ Embry la ferme !

_ Ahhh ahhh ahhhh.

_ Moquez-vous bande d'enflures. Moi au moins j'ai une copine.

_ J'en ai une.

_ Je parle d'Embry.

_ Bon, on y go ?

_ Oui, c'est bon je suis là. Pourquoi t'es si pressé aujourd'hui ?

_ J'ai une surprise pour elle.

_ Encore un attrape-rêve ?

_ Oh c'est bon, lâchez moi avec ça. Non, c'est bien plus sérieux.

_ La question d'une vie ?

_ Quil, ils sont trop jeunes.

_ Sa mère s'est mariée à dix-huit ans, non ?

_ Ah pas faux. Alors c'est ça ?

_ …

_ Oh mon salaud ! Allez vite, monsieur a un train à prendre !

* * *

 ** _Alors voilà. Une idée qui m'est venu en regardant un épisode de Calls sur Canal. Pas de description, donc pas d'image toute faite, juste du texte. Comme je suis celle qui écrit, je sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu décrire et le ton que j'ai donné à mon histoire mais vous ? Avez-vous réussi à suivre l'intrigue ? Les dialogues ?_**

 ** _Si la réponse est oui, en route pour la suite ! Sinon, je vais tâcher d'améliorer la chose._**

 ** _Merci de m'avoir lu_**


End file.
